<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benzodiazepines by Sasspiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803927">Benzodiazepines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria'>Sasspiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Hugo Vasquez, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), But also, Canon Disabled Character, Car Accidents, Carrying, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gaslighting, Gentle Hugo Vasquez, Insecure Rhys, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Medical Inaccuracies, Medicinal Drug Use, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Hugo Vasquez, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Unhealthy Relationships, Wheelchairs, internalized ableism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car accident leaves Rhys disabled and chronically in pain, his husband Hugo takes good care of him... at least as far as Rhys knows, he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August/Rhys (Borderlands), Finch/Kroger/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Benzodiazepines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was drugged sex.</p>
<p>I came up with this while I was in the middle of a chronic pain flare up. Don't ask me why, idk lol 😅</p>
<p>Also author is trans and disabled, so don't come for me bby 😘😘😘</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Sasspiria">check me out on twit i make good posts</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it came to Rhys and Hugo’s relationship, there was a before and an after. The before was a series of ups and downs. Rhys had met Hugo when he was interning for Hyperion and the two had quickly gone from a casual friendship to dating. They had been together for nearly nine months before Rhys had been hit by a car on his way to work. His right arm had been crushed by the impact, glass had flown into one of his eyes, partially blinding him and he had broken both of his legs and his right hip.</p>
<p>He also suffered some cognitive issues – he forgot things a lot and his decision making skills were not at level with someone his age. He was much more naive and trusting than he had been before his accident. And his head got foggy – A LOT. Some days it felt like he was in a permanent state of confusion.</p>
<p>He was only twenty two years old – barely over drinking age when the accident happened. He had been fresh out of college with high ambitions, hungry to face the world, make his mark and climb that corporate ladder right to the top. Unfortunately, he would spend the rest of his life in pain, wheelchair bound on many days and mentally fractured from what had happened to him.</p>
<p>Needless to say, after the accident, everything had changed for both Rhys and Hugo.</p>
<p>Rhys had been helpless, terrified for his future and he was constantly in pain. And Hugo…well, he had swooped in and rescued him. Rhys had been worried that with only one arm and legs that barely worked because walking hurt so much, no one would want him anymore. He couldn’t work, he could barely get out of bed most days. But Hugo had quickly put those fears to rest when he told him, “You don’t need to worry about anything, Rhys. I’ll take care of you. I want to take care of you.”</p>
<p>And that had been that. Their office romance – which had been becoming strained as Rhys rose in the ranks of Hyperion quickly and nearly surpassed Hugo in rank – started to flourish once again. Rhys had gotten access to his trust fund, to take care of his bills, and he and Hugo had decided to sue the woman that hit him for every penny that she was worth. So they were pretty comfortable, financially.</p>
<p>Rhys had quickly quit his job and moved in with Hugo, promising that he would try and help with the housework, do the cooking on most nights and as much cleaning as he could manage. He always tried to make himself useful around the house, he would go insane if he didn’t. Hugo controlled the finances as well – he said it was because Rhys’ medications could make him act rashly, he might end up spending an exorbitant amount of money if Hugo wasn’t giving him an allowance.</p>
<p>At first Rhys had fought him on it, but after his parents and doctors took Hugo’s side, he had no choice but to agree. Besides, Hugo would give him money whenever he asked for it, so it wasn’t like he was stealing from him or withholding anything that he needed.</p>
<p>Barely six months after his accident, the two of them had gotten married – it made sense. They loved each other and with how things were between them, they were practically married already. All they needed was a ceremony to confirm it. Rhys had desperately wanted to walk down the aisle for his wedding – he had wanted to be like those other people, the ones that could grit their teeth through the agonizing pain that they felt from the waist down, the ones that could muscle through it – even if it killed them. Especially if it killed them, all for a few good pictures and a glimpse at normalcy.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t do it! It hurt too damn much for him to bear. He had felt so miserable about it, he beat himself up over it for days and days after the ceremony. No one else had understood why he was so upset, but for him it was just one more thing that confirmed what he was always thinking about – that his life would never be the same.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Hugo was a surprisingly good caretaker. He took Rhys to all of his appointments, he made sure he took all the medications he needed, he helped him bath and get to his wheelchair. He did basically everything for Rhys that Rhys couldn’t do for himself – which… these days, was a lot.</p>
<p>The two of them worked well together, Rhys needed someone to help him and take care of him, someone that was okay being with a fragile person, and Hugo seemed to enjoy that Rhys was reliant on him. He liked being needed. And needing… was a big part of Rhys’ life these days.</p>
<p>As far as Rhys knew, despite everything that impeded him, his life was as close to picturesque as it could get… as far as he knew. But he didn’t know everything about his husband, or about the things that he got up to when Rhys was incapacitated. How could he?</p><hr/>
<p>That morning, Rhys had gone to the clinic and was given the first rounds of an experimental pain drug. He had been told that it would temporarily deaden the nerves in his legs. It would be like, for a week or so after the injection, it would be as though he wasn’t experiencing any pain… if the medication worked for him. Judging by the way that Rhys was walking around with a pep in his step, doing things for Hugo without being asked, doing things for himself without needing to ask for him – it was working just fine.</p>
<p>So Rhys had been in a good mood all day, in fact he had been in such a good mood that when Hugo told him that he was going to invite some friends over, he had offered to make some food for them before he went to bed – an offer that the older man gratefully took him up on, with a pleasantly surprised smile spread across his face.</p>
<p>Usually, Rhys felt a little wary around Hugo’s friends – Finch, Kroger and August. It wasn’t that he hated them or had a problem with them but… he just had a bad feeling about them. Especially Finch and Kroger, who Hugo tended to hang around the most with. See, Hugo’s friends were not Hyperion men, or corporate men at all. They were hard scrabble types that you might look at warily and avoid if you saw them walking down the same side of the street as you.</p>
<p>When Rhys had first met Finch and Kroger, he had audibly balked in surprise. They seemed nice enough – they were, first impressions aside, incredibly kind and sympathetic to Rhys – but the fact that they were Hugo’s friends still shocked him. Hugo Vasquez liked to wear a three-piece suit, slick his hair back and drink stiff whiskey. He wasn’t the type that would be expected to pal around with blue collar thugs. And yet he did – he avoided most of his co-workers like the plague, viewing them as competition and surrounded himself with people he had some kind of status over.</p>
<p>Rhys did not understand why he would do a thing like that, but these days he didn’t ask those kinds of questions anymore. It wasn’t really worth it, he didn’t like the answers that he got, so it was best for him to mind his own business. A few hours after Rhys had taken his nightly medications and gone to bed – because he always went to bed early, he needed a lot more sleep than the average person to be able to function – Hugo had let his friends in and the three of them had a good time drinking and talking about their lives.</p>
<p>Not long after that, Rhys sauntered into the living room – well it was more of a stumble, he was very clearly trying to saunter though – wearing only a tank top and underwear, with a sultry smile spread across his face that was directed only at Hugo. It was like there was no one else in the room but the two of them.</p>
<p>The conversation immediately stopped as Hugo noticed his husband walking towards him. “Hey buttercup, what’s going on?” He asked, eyeing the younger man curiously. Rhys didn’t answer him at first, opting to walk over to where Hugo sat and sit in his lap. Rhys smiled and nuzzled against Hugo like he was a kitten, pressing kisses against his neck while his hand gripped his shoulder gently.</p>
<p>Hugo chuckled, “Someone’s needy.” He said. It wasn’t uncommon for Rhys to act needy and wanting when he was doped up on his nightly medications. He was sensitive to them and his inhibitions were gone when he was on them. That meant a lot of laughing, maybe some crying and a whole lot of affectionate cloying. Hugo laughed and rubbed Rhys’ back. “What are you doing up so late, darling?” He asked, his voice low and throaty in Rhys’ ear.</p>
<p>“I missed you…” Rhys mumbled. “C-come to bed. I want your arms around me, I want you… I want you inside me.” He whispered in the older mans ear.</p>
<p>“Thought he couldn’t walk.” Kroger commented, looking at Rhys with intrigue in his eyes as Hugo spread out his palms and stroked the younger mans pretty and smooth, spread out thighs. “He’s uh, all up in a wheelchair all day.” He commented casually, openly leering at him.</p>
<p>It was no secret that they found Rhys attractive – most people did. Rhys had been gorgeous before his accident – the kind of pretty that made people want to stop and stare at him. After his accident, Rhys stopped feeling beautiful – he felt sickly at his own body, he thought himself deformed and disgusting to look at – but no one would ever agree with that.</p>
<p>Hugo laughed as Rhys gently pressed little kisses against the side of his neck. “No, no… he has uh, chronic pain in his hips and legs. From his injuries. So it hurts him too much to walk on them most days. He can walk though…some days he doesn’t even need to use the wheelchair.” He explained. Then he grabbed Rhys by the chin and made the younger man look at him. “Isn’t that right, baby?” He asked, cupping Rhys’ face so that he was made to look at him.</p>
<p>Rhys nodded, “I… I can’t feel anything right now, daddy.” He replied, his words slurring a bit as he spoke. “Whatever they gave me… feels like I’m walkin’ on a cloud… it feels so good. I haven’t felt like this since…” He giggled nervously and shook his head, unable to be specific in this state. “Well, not since before the accident.” He pressed himself against Hugo tighter.</p>
<p>Hugo pet the back of his head, “That’s good honey, I’m glad you’re feeling so good.” He crooned in the younger mans ear, “Hopefully, they’ll let us continue the trial and you don’t get any bad side effects from it.” He added as an afterthought. Rhys nodded sleepily and nuzzled his cheek against his neck.</p>
<p>Hugo grinned at his friends cruelly as he turned Rhys around so that he was facing them, his legs spread. “He’s really pretty isn’t he?” He asked, throwing a knowing sort of look at them. “Like a little angel.” He added, one of his hands sneakily lifting up the tank top that Rhys was wearing – revealing bits of pale skin and pretty blue, swirling tattoos and dusky pink nipples.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s real cute.” Kroger muttered all the while his hand was moving forward to touch Rhys’ stomach, his fingers light and teasing as he stroked his flesh. He half expected Hugo to stop him, but he didn’t. Instead he escalated things by pulling his top over his head. Rhys let out a soft little shiver and he squirmed in Hugo’s lap while the older man dipped his fingers underneath Rhys’ briefs and leisurely toyed with his clit.</p>
<p>Finch stayed in his seat, watching them with interest. “Don’t know how you’d be able to keep him to yourself if he wasn’t dependent on you.” He commented as he spread his thighs, stroking himself through his jeans. “Lucky man you are.” He added, laughing lowly as the young man whined and mumbled litanies of, “Hugo, please…” and, “Daddy-” on repeat.</p>
<p>Hugo laughed at that, maybe a little meanly, as he pulled Rhys’ briefs down and spread his thighs wide so his soaking wet cunt was on display for everyone. “I’m thinking that tonight I won’t keep him to myself,” He commented leisurely as he spread Rhys’ folds with two fingers, “What do you all think?”</p>
<p>He knew what the answer would be before he heard the resounding chorus of yeses.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time that Hugo had grabbed Rhys and used him like a sex doll while he was out of it and drugged up. He was just so perfect and pliant like that, he got wet easily when he doped up and the glazed over look in his eyes was one of the most erotic things that Hugo had ever seen – it was like he was Rhys’ whole world, he could make or break him when he was like that.</p>
<p>He was sure that most people would think what he was doing was wrong – even he thought it was on most days and occasionally he even felt something close to remorse for taking advantage of his husband while he was out of it – but he thought he deserved to have Rhys’ body whenever he wanted, it was only fair in his mind. Hugo did everything for Rhys and he kept him safe from a world that was hostile to him – he took him to his appointments and helped him take care of himself and more than that, he loved him. Really loved him. So he deserved to have him whenever and wherever he wanted.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time that he had fucked him in this state – it was, however, the first time that he had decided to share Rhys with anyone else. He had always been possessive over the younger man – he had kept him cloistered away from anyone that might want to take him. But right then, the idea of passing him around like he was a party favor was really interesting to him. He wanted to see Rhys with him and his friends surrounding him, all his holes stuffed.</p>
<p>Out of all of them, the only one that seemed to have any issue with what they were doing was August and he voiced those concerns quickly. “Uh, are you sure he’s into this?” August asked, “He looks a little… not there.” He added, watching the young man with a wary expression. Rhys seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness – moving from scared whimpers to happy giggles in moments.</p>
<p>“Rhysie.” Hugo said, his tone authoritative. “Why don’t you get up and give August a kiss? Show him how excited you are to be fucked by him.” He demanded, patting Rhys’ butt as he urged him forward to where August sat on the couch. Rhys nodded and mumbled something slurringly as he moved to slide into the blondes lap.</p>
<p>He cupped Augusts face gently and looked at him with a strange expression, “You have beautiful eyes…” He muttered dreamily, right before he pressed forward and kissed him. August was frozen at first, before he adjusted to what was happening and moved to squeeze Rhys hips appreciatively. Rhys started to grind his hips down slowly against August’s clothed dick.</p>
<p>That was enough to shut him up.</p>
<p>August’s fingers slid inside of Rhys and began to thrust in and out of him leisurely. “Fuck.” He mumbled to himself in between kisses, “You’re so wet.” He added, in a tone that came across both as complimentary and astonished. He convinced himself that Rhys must be into what they were doing to him on some level – he wouldn’t be so wet and relaxed if he wasn’t, that was he told himself.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t hog him.” Kroger demanded, pulling Rhys away so that he could kiss and groped the young man himself. “He’s right though. You are soaking down there, sugar.” He mumbled as he fondled the younger mans sex. Rhys whined and cried out, the beginning of a ‘please’ or a ‘no’ on his lips before Kroger swallowed it down with a kiss.</p>
<p>The four of them all played with Rhys’ body until he was keening and desperate. That’s when Hugo decided to put a stop to it. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” He asked the others. Everyone nodded and gingerly moved Rhys to the bedroom. They stripped themselves down naked. Finch laid himself flat on the bed and moved Rhys so that he was laying on top of him.</p>
<p>“Yo, you got any lube? I want him here.” Finch asked as he groped Rhys’ ass, spreading his cheeks to tease his hole. Hugo huffed and threw him a little bottle of K-Y Jelly. Finch accepted it with an unruly grin before he got to work opening the young man up for his cock. Rhys was so relaxed that it only took him a few minutes of careful stretching and a lot of lube until he was able to handle him.</p>
<p>Finch lubed up his own cock and sat Rhys down on his cock, slowly forcing himself deep inside of the younger man. Rhys cried out and mumbled something as he was manhandled again so that he was laying flat on top of the bigger man, his legs spread incredibly wide as Hugo and Kroger inched towards him with their cocks in hand.</p>
<p>Hugo slid inside of Rhys’ cunt first. He forced himself balls deep inside of the young mans slick hole, all the while sliding his fingers in beside his cock. Rhys had never been stretched out that much before and the action made him throw his head back and cry out. He sounded nearly in pain as he stretched open. Then Kroger entered him and high tinny whines poured out of the younger man – it was so much he was filled to the brim by the three men. Hugo and Kroger moved in and out of Rhys in rhythm with each others deep thrusts.</p>
<p>August moved up to his chest and slid his cock into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys was sleepy and pliant, he looked up at the blonde with a weary expression as he closed his lips around his shaft. August grabbed onto the back of Rhys’ head and held him steady as he leisurely fucked his throat – sliding in and out of his mouth at a slow yet rough pace.</p>
<p>All four of the men used Rhys’ body for their own pleasure, caring little for him other than as a receptacle for their carnal needs. It didn’t take long for Hugo and Kroger to cum – filling up the young mans cunt with their cum, Finch and August were not far behind them. They all came inside of him, filling him up until he was leaking and full with their cum.</p>
<p>By the time that everyone was finished with him and all of the other men had decided to go home and leave the couple be, Rhys was a trembling, shaking mess. He was covered in the cum of multiple men and his own slick was coating his cunt, ass and thighs. Rhys moaned and whined, unsatisfied.</p>
<p>Hugo cooed in mock sympathy, “You’re close aren’t you, baby?” He asked as he walked towards the dresser to grab Rhys’ favorite vibrator. Rhys nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks – he didn’t fully understand what had happened to him – and he likely wouldn’t remember it, come morning. “I got just what you need.” He promised.</p>
<p>“P-please, daddy, I-” Rhys started to beg. For what, he had no idea. He just wanted… something. He wanted, desperately to come, and he wanted to stop feeling so filthy. Hugo at least, was kind enough that he helped him with the former. Rhys cried out as the vibe was pressed to his clit. “D-daddy-” He whined.</p>
<p>Hugo just shushed him, “I know, baby, I know, I’ve got just what you need right here.” He promised as he rutted the toy against the younger mans sensitive clit. Rhys collapsed as he came. Hugo chuckled and gathered the young man up into his arms to clean him up and redress him. When he tucked Rhys into bed he kissed the top of his head in a doting and gentle sort of way, “I love you, Rhysie, don’t you ever dare forget that.” He muttered into his ear.</p><hr/>
<p>The next morning, Rhys woke up feeling sore between his legs with a strange feeling in his head, like it was all stuffed up with cotton balls. He sat up and looked around the room, his boyfriend was nowhere in sight. “Hey! Hugo!” He called nervously, “Hugo! Please come here! I need you, please!”</p>
<p>Hugo walked into the bedroom, dressed only in his boxers with a strange expression spread across his face, like he hadn’t expected Rhys to be awake yet. Rhys frowned and looked down at his thighs. They were a little bruised, but it seemed like they always were. He wondered if he had developed anemia as a side effect from some medication he took or a life style change after his accident… he didn’t even know if that was possible, but it wouldn’t shock him. “What’s going on?” He asked.</p>
<p>Rhys pouted, feeling silly and ashamed of himself. “Rhys?” Hugo pressed, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I, I th-thought you left me here.” He confessed. “I th-thought you would… and my legs are…it’s gonna be a bad day, Hugo, I can just tell. The injections didn’t work like they said, it only lasted a day for me.” He explained, tears in his eyes. “And I… I thought you left me here all alone to fend for myself. I got so scared…” He whined high and tinny in his throat.</p>
<p>It was a constant fear for Rhys, that this would happen to him – that Hugo would get sick of him and decide to leave. That he would abandon him in the middle of the night and leave him to survive by himself. It constantly stuck with him, like pins and needles dragging under his skin. He was vulnerable and though he had gotten used to it over the years… he kind of hated it.</p>
<p>He hated how weak and dependent he was. It was hard for him to handle that he wasn’t like the people you would hear about in the movies – the kind of person that would struggle to walk down the hall at their own wedding, even if it caused him immense pain as he did so. The kind of person that could get up and go to work each and every day. The kind of person that wouldn’t think twice about going on with their life without ever bothering to ask for help.</p>
<p>Disability had always been such a dirty word for Rhys, it had been so hard for him to acknowledge that that was just what he was. He still had a hard time letting go the shame that he felt, no matter how many people told him that there was nothing wrong with him, that he wasn’t lazy or stupid, something still clawed at him underneath his skin – a cruel whisper that told him that he wasn’t good enough, that he was a burden on his friends and family and they would all abandon him one day – probably very soon too. He was always frightened that that whispering voice was absolutely correct. It hurt him.</p>
<p>Hugo snapped him out of his spiraling, unhealthy thoughts with a little chuckle. “Rhysie, darling, its my day off. Remember? I told you we were gonna spend the day together?” He reminded the younger man, his tone patient and friendly.</p>
<p>Rhys frowned even deeper, wanting to sink into the pits of the earth. He had never been so needy before. He used to be so independent. He felt even more embarrassed by his outburst, knowing that it was based on untruths. “I… forgot.” He admitted quietly and then, without even deigning to look up at Hugo. “I’m sorry. The m-meds, they make my head foggy sometimes, you know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry.” Hugo replied dismissively as he walked over to where Rhys sat. He gently pulled Rhys into his arms for a hug. “I know you’re fragile these days.” He soothed, rubbing the younger mans back in small circles.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna be fragile.” Rhys whined into his chest as he pressed close to his husband. He always made him feel so safe.</p>
<p>“I know baby, I know…” Hugo soothed quietly. He pulled away after a moment of coddling the younger man. “But it’s okay. You can be fragile, I’ll be strong for you.” He promised, brushing his tears away.</p>
<p>Rhys laughed in between his soft sobs. “You’re my hero, you know?” He said. “I don’t know where I would be if it weren’t for you…maybe dead in a ditch somewhere? Fucked up on street drugs and miserable?” He huffed. “I don’t even know what I… I just, I’m glad that I have you is what I’m trying to say – I’m probably… no, I know I’m not making any sense. I know. I’ll shut up now.” He mumbled shyly.</p>
<p>“No, you are making absolutely perfect sense, buttercup.” Hugo promised, he grabbed Rhys’ hand and kissed it. “I want you to know… I’m always happy to take care of you, that’s what I want to do. I want to protect you and keep you safe.” He reminded. “Because you’re mine, and I always make sure to take care of what’s mine.” He said, his tone adoring and sweet.</p>
<p>Rhys sniffled and smiled, feeling silly for the emotional outburst. “Okay…” He muttered.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we take a bath, then I can make you and me some breakfast?” Hugo suggested. “How does french toast and eggs benedict sound?” Rhys pursed his lips, as if he was considering it before he sleepily nodded and Hugo pulled him up into his arms. Hugo let out a little groan as he pulled Rhys into his arms, carrying him bridal style out of the bedroom and down the hall into their bathroom.</p>
<p>Rhys had a dazed look on his face as he watched the older man get the bath ready. Hugo kept looking back at him with a loving gaze as he got everything ready; hot water, epsom salts, bubble bath, soothing oils and a bath bomb that made the water look pink and smell like orchids. Rhys loved when they took baths like this, when Hugo pampered him and massaged his body. He loved being spoiled and cooed over like that.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Hugo to get the bath looking good enough that it was practically a spa in their own bathroom. He stripped himself down naked and moved to help Rhys out of his shirt and underwear, then he grabbed the younger man around the waist and moved him so that he was sitting in the hot, steamy water on his husbands lap.</p>
<p>Rhys sighed and leaned back against Hugo as the older man carefully and gently washed him from head to toe, shampooing his hair and applying a foaming body wash all over him. Rhys struggled to turn around, with very little notice, so he could wash Hugo back. Rhys felt flighty and weak, his muscles were like jelly. Water sloshed around and splashed onto the tile flooring – making a mess everywhere. Rhys didn’t care about the mess, as far as he was concerned it was worth it.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to do that, you know.” Hugo commented as he watched Rhys slowly apply the body wash to a cloth.</p>
<p>“I want to be useful.” Rhys replied with a pout. “Let me be useful.” He added desperately, unshed tears flooding his eyes, making his vision blurry.</p>
<p>“At least let me help.” Hugo said, he grabbed the body wash and pumped it into Rhys’ hand. “Just do it like that.” He said, guiding him towards his chest, burying his fingers in the older mans chest hair.</p>
<p>Rhys nodded shakily, doing his best to wash his husband as best as he could manage. “Thank you.” He said sweetly, pushing forward to kiss the older man on the lips. He pulled away and pouted, “… For humoring me, I mean. I know it’s silly. It’s just… these little things make me feel less like I’m a waste of space.” He explained solemnly.</p>
<p>Hugo shook his head and pulled him in for a possessive kiss, one that he didn’t pull away from until Rhys was dizzy and gasping for breath. “You’re not a waste of space, buttercup.” He promised as he pulled away, cupping the younger mans face and stroking his cheek. “You could never be a waste of space, not to me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Rhys agreed, though internally he couldn’t agree with Hugo. After they got out of the bath, dried off and got dressed into clean clothes, Hugo took Rhys into the kitchen and sat Rhys down at the little island. Then he got to work, cooking them up a hearty breakfast with expertise and efficiency. It didn’t take long for him to whip Rhys up some french toast, orange juice and eggs.</p>
<p>Rhys was incredibly grateful to have some good food in his belly, it made it easier for him not to think about the terrible things that kept him up some nights. It made it easier for him to just focus on the good feelings that he did have. “You know…I keep having these strange dreams.” Rhys commented as he sliced up his french toast with the flat end of his fork. “They’re… it’s really embarrassing to say out loud.” He mumbled, looking down at the table, his cheeks getting pinker and pinker by the second.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, baby.” Hugo replied, placing his hand on top of Rhys’ own. He squeezed it comfortingly, so Rhys would remember that he was safe here. “What kind of dreams were you having?” He asked, his tone lightly amused as he pried at the younger man.</p>
<p>“Erotic.” Rhys blushed and bit his lip to enunciate his point. “Th-they were sexy dreams, but… I don’t know… I don’t think I would like the things that I was dreaming about?” He said. “It’s not something that I would want to happen. At least I don’t think so I would want that…” He frowned as he trailed off.</p>
<p>“Ahh…” Hugo replied, then he leaned in with a curious expression spread across his face. “You want to tell me what happened?” He asked, obviously fishing for details.</p>
<p>Rhys scoffed, looked down at his hands for a moment or two. “Promise not to laugh?” He said, looking pleadingly at his husband.</p>
<p>Hugo pressed his hand to his chest as if he was making some kind of solemn vow. “I promise.” He affirmed, flashing Rhys a ten million dollar smile. Rhys flushed and explained his dream, carefully watching Hugo’s face – his expression was stony like his curiosity was purely intellectual. “… So what do you think?” He asked as he finished explaining what he remembered.</p>
<p>“Must be a side effect of one of your medications.” Hugo quickly – almost too quickly – replied, his tone casual and matter of fact. He smiled at Rhys in an encouraging sort of way. “If it bothers you, we can talk to the doctor about it.” He suggested.</p>
<p>“I…” Rhys faltered at that. He wasn’t sure why, but something just felt… off. “No, no, you know what? It’s stupid. Really stupid. We don’t need to bring doctors into this.” He rambled quietly.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Hugo pressed gently – it seemed more like he was teasing him than anything else.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, I’m absolutely sure! We don’t need to involve Tannis or any of my other doctors in my…” He pulled a face. “In our business. That’s stuff is really personal, they don’t need to know.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Hugo said with a shrug. “If that’s how you feel… we don’t have to bring it up.” He said, leaning back to appraise the younger man. “Still… you know, August I can understand. But Finch and Kroger? I never would have thought they were your type.”</p>
<p>Rhys flushed, “They’re not!” He said, sounding scandalized at the mere thought of it. “I d-don’t like them like that I just…” He frowned, “I d-don’t know. It felt so real. Do you think something…?” He looked at the older man imploringly, “Maybe s-something happened last night?” He suggested, his voice so low he could barely hear himself voice those thoughts.</p>
<p>Hugo sighed, giving Rhys a look that suggested that “I think you’re getting worked up over some strange, vivid dreams.” He explained. “I know this sort of thing tends to worry you, but I can promise you, darling. Nothing happened to you. Nothing like that.” He promised, his tone ardent and sincere.</p>
<p>Truthfully, Rhys wasn’t sure if he believed Hugo right then – there was just an inkling, a creeping feeling that he was being lied to that itched at him – but he wasn’t sure what it was or how even to bring it up. So he dropped it, forced a smile on his face and lied to himself over and over until he believed that everything was fine and nothing bad had happened to him. After everything terrible that had already happened to him… he didn’t want to say or do anything to ruin it, so he kept his mouth shut and hoped that he made the right decision.</p>
<p>It was fine…everything was totally fine, he was happy here with his husband who took such good care of him. That was all that really mattered…<em>right?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>